Tip of the Iceberg
by DarkAngel443
Summary: When Kate is on a mission in Almia Castle, she ends up trapped with Ice. Will she make it out alive and if she does, will she manage to arrest Ice? Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've had this idea for a while now but I've only written it today. It'll most likely be a two-shot, and I'll try to get the second chapter posted sometimes today or tomorrow. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Kate's breath rose in misty tendrils before as she jogged through the castle, making sure to not step on any icy patches that would cause her to slip. Munchlax followed close behind, seemingly oblivious to the sub-zero temperatures.

The freezing air bit at Kate's fingers but there was nothing she could do about that. She needed to keep them free to work her styler.

She came to a place where the corridor split into two paths and paused, waiting for some sort of clue that would tell her which path to take.

There was small noise, barely audible. Kate set off down the left path, styler drawn and ready to deal with whatever was waiting for her.

The corridor ended in an empty room. Kate bit back a curse as she slowly entered the room. It was a dead end.

"Smell anything Munch?" she asked, hoping in vain that her partner would be able to pick up some trace scent.

"Don't bother." Kate spun around to see Ice standing in the corner of the room, a Kecleon standing beside him. He grinned almost lazily as he stepped towards Kate. "You've gotten taller Kate-noob" he commented.

"You're under arrest." Kate said loudly. "Drop any weapons and Pokeballs and place your hands on your head." She knew Ice would never obey her, but she was required to say it anyway.

Ice hummed as though he was actually considering giving up. "Nope." he said cheerfully. "I don't think so Katie." In one fluid movement, he had tossed out a Pokeball, the light melting away to reveal an agitated Golem.

Kate didn't hesitate. Instead, she started circling the Golem.

"It's been a while." Kate heard Ice say over the noise of the Golem's attacks.

"Not long enough." she managed to respond with, narrowly dodging a rock that had been aimed in her direction.

Ice laughed and Kate felt her irritation spike. That man annoyed her to no end. "Explosion Golem." The order gave Kate enough time to dive out of the way as the Golem flung itself at her.

She just about had enough time to curl into a ball and cover her ears before there was a loud bang. Almost immediately, dust filled the air.

Kate warily stood. Ice looked extremely irritated, and maybe even a little bit afraid.

Kate glanced backwards to see the door had gone. In it's place stood a large pile of rubble and a barely conscious Golem. There was no way they'd be able to get out of the room and Kate's styler had no reception so she couldn't call for help.

Despite everything, Kate couldn't help but wonder why it was Ice she would die with.s


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! (Yes I did just say that. :P) A huge thank you to the people who review and I am delighted to bring you the next chapter of "Tip of the Iceberg"! This has somehow managed to become more than a twoshot. Not much more though, I'll probably be finished by the next chapter. Also, I'm really startig to like Icecastleshipping, it makes a change at any rate! Please review!**

"You idiot!" Kate spat at Ice. She didn't care how unprofessional it was, at that moment, she was entitled to her anger.

Ice didn't reply. Instead he moved over to the rubble, recalled the Golem and stood staring inpassively at the debris blocking the doorway.

Kate reluctantly went to stand beside him. She examined the pile, chose a piece that looked like it might move, and started to pull.

"Ice whatever your Arceus-damn surname is." she spat. "Help me."

Ice obeyed but despite their best efforts, they couldn't get any of the rubble to move.

Finally, they gave up. Ice slouched against the wall and sank to the freezing ground.

"You're giving up?" Kate asked incredulously.

"No Kate-noob." he sighed. "I'm keeping warm until someone turns up. You'd be wise to sit beside me and do the same. We may stay alive long enough then for someone to arrive."

Kate was sorely tempted to get as far away from the blue-hair man as she could, but after some hesitation, she sat beside Ice, leaving a gap between them. Kate pulled Munchlax onto her lap and held him tight to her body, trying to keep them both from freezing.

"Is there no one you can call on your precious styler?" The sneer was evident in Ice's voice.

"No signal." Kate replied shortly.

"Guess we're stuck here for a while then." Ice commented.

There was a long silence in which Kate tried to think of something that she could do. Already, she could feel the cold settling into her body. At least she was still shivering.

"You must be freezing." Ice said after a while.

"Very astute." Kate hugged Munchlax closer to her body. The Pokemon did not protest.

Ice sighed, then he moved closer to Kate. Kate scrambled to get away but Ice caught hold of her arm. "Relax Katie. I'm not going to do anything to you. You're going to freeze."

Kate scowled but didn't protest. "Don't think that I'm not taking you down once we get out of here."

"Sure thing Kate-noob." Ice laughed. "What happens if my people turn up first?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "What if I decide that I want you to come along with me?"

"The Union wouldn't let you get away with it." Kate forced herself to sound calm and confident. What makes you think I'd go with you anyway?"

"Perhaps you were so dazzled by my charm and good looks."

Kate snorted. "Yeah right. Like I'd ever go for an internationally wanted criminal like you."

Kate felt, rather than saw, Ice shrug beside her. "Stranger things have happened. Who would you 'go for' then? That ginger friend of yours?"

Kate stared incredulously at Ice. Was he really talking about this? "No." she managed. "I mean, Keith's a really good friend, but that's all."

"You don't like gingers then?"

Kate felt herself blush.

"What about the one that wears a hat all the time? Sven?"

"That's his name." Kate refused to look at Ice. "He's dating Wendy."

"So you would date him if-?"

"I'm not discussing my love life with you Ice." Kate sighed, interrupting him. She paused. "I've always wondered, is Ice your real name?" she couldn't keep the curiousity from her voice.

Ice started to laugh. "Yes Katie, it's my real name. My parents were... interesting people. Lavana and Heath aren't really called that though. Heath's real name is Timothy and Lavana's is Catherine."

Kate couldn't help but laugh along with Ice. "Timothy?" It was difficult to keep a straight face.

"I used to call him Timmy when I wanted to annoy him." Ice's laughter started to die down.

It was at that moment when Kate realised the truth that left her stunned and with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She was actually enjoying Ice's company.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. :) I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages. This here's the final chapter in this story, but there may be a sequel if people want one. (hint hint :P) Enjoy! **

**I want to give a massive thanks to everyone who reviewed and also to Adam Young for writing the song which inspired this story. (Guess which song :P) You guys are the best! :D**

* * *

As soon as the realisation that she was becoming enjoying talking to Ice, Kate clammed up. She would stay beside him, only in a bid to stay warm. She couldn't afford to let her guard down. He was a criminal, ruthless, manipulative and selfish. She couldn't think of Ice as anything other than what he really was.

She couldn't.

"Something wrong Katie?" He asked. Was that concern hidden behind the teasing tone?

"Don't call me that." Kate snapped, ignoring his question. She stared straight ahead. Maybe he would take the hint and shut up.

Ice fell silent. "Something wrong Top Ranger Davis?"

"It's Kate." She sighed. "Not Katie or Kate-noob. Just Kate." She kept her eyes glued to the wall across the room.

Ice made a small sound that Kate couldn't quite dechiper. She wasn't sure she wanted to understand it. Understanding would mean he was growing on her, that her judgement would blur and the clear lines separating good and evil would fade away.

"Seeing as you're not answering my question, I'm going to have to speculate and count on your reaction to tell me when I'm right."

Kate rolled her eyes and groaned internally. This was the last thing she wanted.

"You're really a vampire and you're afraid to look at me in case you lose control and drain me."

That was enough to surprise Kate to make her look at Ice again. He stared back with a single raised eyebrow.

"Or it could be that secretly, you desire me and your trying to restrain yourself from throwing yourself at me."

Kate couldn't resist, she snorted derisively.

"How'd you do it?" she asked.

Ice looked puzzled. "Do what?"

"Fit your ego through the door." Kate smirked.

Ice laughed and removed his arm from around Kate's shoulders. Immediately, she began to miss the warmth it had provided. The blue haired man stood and a small flash of panic ran through Kate, until she saw him shrugging out of his coat.

"Here." He dropped the garment onto her lap. "You make me cold just looking at you. At least you're not wearing those shorts. That would have been spectacularly stupid, even for the Ranger Union."

Kate ignored the jibe, and instead, stared at Ice as he sat back down again. "Won't you be cold?"

Ice looked right at her. "I'm not the one wearing a short sleeved top Katie. Put on the coat before I knock you out and put it on myself."

Kate didn't bother protesting, she pulled on the coat. It was warm and smelled of the same _Luxio _aftershave she had bought for Keith last Christmas. Munchlax recognised the smell too, sniffing at the coat several times before settling back into his previous spot.

"So. You going to tell me what's wong?" He asked her.

Kate sighed. "Fine. I'm a ranger, Ice. I can't afford to relax around you. When we get out of here, I'm going to have to arrest you. I can't view you as anything other than a threat."

Ice was silent for a while. "It doesn't have to be like this you know." He spoke quietly.

"I don't see any other way." Kate replied, her voice just as quiet. "Thanks for the coat Ice."

"Kate." Ice was about to say more before an explosion sounded. He acted so quickly, it was as though he had been expecting it.

He forced Kate's head down sharply, just in time as a bright light flamed. Ice pulled his own head down as well and tried to cover both their ears as the explosions rang out.

When the dust had settled, four people filled the room, each wearing a dark jumpsuit with matching hats and ski goggles with tinted lenses. Fear and aderenaline surged through Kate as she struggled to break free of Ice's suddenly steely grip.

"Sorry we took so long sir." A tall female spoke. "We've got transport waiting outside."

"Very good." Ice stood, pulling Kate up along with him. He had wrapped his arms around her, pinning her to his chest and holding her wrists in a vice-like grip. "Cuff her and take her with us."

"Yes sir." The female moved forward and used a set of handcuffs from her belt to bind Kate's wrists together. Ice used an empty Pokeball and withdrew Munchlax.

When Kate's hands were bound, Ice stepped away, taking her styler with him.

"You'll rot for this Ice." She snarled, furiously trying to work her hands from the cuffs.

Ice laughed. "Don't bother trying to get your hands free. They're top of the range. There's no escaping from these beauties."

Kate remained silent and allowed herself to be lead outside into the bitter cold.

She was furious, both with Ice and herself.

She was a complete and total idiot. She should have seen it coming.

When they arrived at five waiting Staraptor, Kate knew it was now or never. There was no chance of escaping when she was high in the air on the back of a Pokemon. As soon as they untied her hands to hold on to the Pokemon, or the guard who would accompany her, she would make a break for it.

"Let go." Ice said suddenly.

Kate's guard hesitated, then released Kate.

"Don't run." Ice ordered Kate, striding towards her.

For some reason, she obeyed him. She tried to tell herself it was because she was as good as doomed with her hands still cuffed, but she wasn't even convincing herself.

"Go. I'll catch up." The guards didn't hesitate this time, eager to leave the frigid environment.

"I'm so sorry Kate." Ice's face was mere centimetres away from hers.

Kate resolved to not give Ice the pleasure of hearing her beg for her life.

What happened next, gave her the shock of her life.

His lips were pressing against hers in a kiss in a gentle kiss.

Stunned, Kate kissed back.

The kiss became more aggressive as she returned the kiss. Ice's mouth was possessive on hers and she was helpless to stop him.

At that moment, she had no desire to do anything to stop him.

* * *

As Ice pulled back from the kiss, he stabbed the syringe into Kate's arm. A look of betrayal flashed across her face before the quick acting sedative took over Kate's body.

"I'm so sorry Kate." He whispered, gently laying her down on the snow.

She would surely hate him now, believing he had manipulated her emotions.

At least he knew they would meet again. He could try to convince her that he hadn't been toying with her and perhaps even see if she was as good a kisser as she had been moments ago.

He placed one last chaste kiss on her forehead before glancing at her styler. It had signal now, but he sent out a distress call anyway, just to make sure she was found. He also made sure to drop the Pokeball containing Munchlax at her feet. There was no way he was even going to think about keeping it. Kate would kill him. Besides, if he was being totally honest, it unnerved him a little bit.

He still had one task to do, Ice pressed a button on one of his Pokeballs, and a red light arced out, accompanied by an Arcanine.

"Stay beside her." He told the fire type Pokemon. "Keep her warm. Don't let anything hurt her."

"Goodbye little Katie." He said quietly. "I'll see you again."

With that, he swung a leg over the still waiting Staraptor and it took off, beating powerful wings as it rose upwards.

He took one last glance back at the unconscious ranger. Hopefully she wouldn't hate him too much.


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the time that this story's sequel is taking but hopefully the one shot, "Letters" I uploaded is an ok apology! It's a short KateXIce thing that I hope you like.

Also, I've set a challenge for myself where I try to write something in a different genre each month in order to broaden my genre-horizons. I'd really appreciate it if people checked it out or maybe even attempted it. I've a blog on Tumblr which can be found here: www . genreamonth . tumblr (Just remove the spaces). Again, I'd love if you guys could check it out.

I promise, the sequel to "Tip of the Iceberg" will arrive soon with plenty of drama, tears, laughter, friendship and romance!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and read this story!


End file.
